Drabbles, or Random ShinKumi Moments
by ev1l-ch1b1-urd
Summary: Manga: All because of a photo.
1. manga: the fundoshi moment

Drabbles. Random ShinKumi moments. Taking a break from SWD. May take from Anime, Manga, or JDorama Season1.

We'll try 10 (kind of) short stories, and let's see.

**0o0o0**

Of Moments Like These.

(story1)

**0o0o0**

Seeing his reflection in the mirror, not for the first time did he silently, disgustedly tell himself;

"This is just stupid."

There he was, naked, save for that uncomfortable swath of cloth that didn't cover him well enough. ( in his opinion, anyway.)

(a/n: mwehehehe!!!)

It covered something it should, and yet left something else exposed. And, being the sensitive youth that he was, felt it was too distasteful to show too much of himself _out in the open_.

and really, The Young Chief's _enthusiasm_ in getting him to wear this...thing...was just, _too suspicious._ The older man probably had good intentions (yeah, right. like, make fun of him, the jerk), but wearing something like _this_ was not something he could cotton to

But to give Kyou-san credit, when it came to people, he usually knew which buttons to push.

And if 8 year-old Kumiko's drawing of what she thought real men should be like, had caught his interest, only a little push was all that was needed. So he was brought to see _the Lawyer._

That jerk of a lawyer baited him, and completely like the idiot that he wasn't, let himself get caught, willingly.

It wasn't that he wasn't aware of both men's intentions, it was that he wanted to try anything, _anything_ to get her to notice him.

He sometimes felt he was trying too hard.

Today was one of those times.

He gave his reflection one last look, and sighed.

Might as well get this over with. Maybe she wouldn't really notice.

Then what was the point, right?

Maa. It was complicated. He both did, and _did not_ want her to see him, this way.

Accepting his fate, he turned to walk back to the others, only to catch the sight of her, about to enter the door.

In his mind, cool guy Sawada Shin panicked.

Should he look straight ahead, with a strong, heroic gaze? (Geh. As if.)

Should he look at her, then? How? With a sheepish look, like "Eheheh...I just wanted to try it out." (Fsck, no. Was he an idiot?)

Should he just give her an innocent look that said "They made me." ? (Hell no.)

Or should he just feign indifference?

He closed in eyes, in deep thought. Hmm...not bad.

Yeeeah. That's the ticket.

So he wore his usual I-don't-really-care-what-you-think bored look, and sighed as if her attention was an imposition. He lifted his eyelids just a teeny-tiny bit to see what she thought of it, and was caught totally unprepared for her reaction.

(This of course, being the thing that wiped that proud look from his face, making him bow his head a little, so that his hair could hide the enormity of his embarrassment.)

He saw her, eyes all round, sparkling and shining, blushing furiously, staring at him with complete and utter adoration, oblivious to anything, everything and _everyone_ (especially_ that lawyer_), but him. As she walked closer and closer, she looked at him from head to foot, back and forth, slowly taking in the vision of him in all his...uh...um...splendor. She walked around him slowly, looked at every square inch of him, like a connossieur, eyeing a choice selection.

From the looks of things, she was barely holding it in, and looked like she'd like to do more than look. He heard her soft sighs and murmurs of pleasure, and appreciation, (and dare he call it _longing?_) as she observed him intimately, closely, as if trying to remember every small detail to emblazon it proudly into her memory.

It was both gratifying...and disconcerting.

And it didn't look like she'd stop or recover, anytime soon.

So...

"Oi." He said, torn between enjoying this monopoly of her attention he was getting, and being completely and utterly embarrased.

"Oi." He said, with a little more firmness this time, hoping she'd snap out of it, though not really.

"OI." He tried again, voice a little louder now. Really, did he need to shake her?

"OI!" He, finally shouted, when he realized that nothing was happening, still watching her, under his heavy-lidded eyes that seemed to disapprove of such rude behavior from her, to stare so openly, for so long, like a fool.

Of course, about the only thing anyone ever took notice of, was the red flush on his face that

showed how equally foolish he, himself, felt.

The Kumi (including her grandfather) thought it was so cute.

They all watched her carefully as understanding dawned upon her, at what she had just done, and in totally masculine behavior, emulated Shin's stance of 'how absurd' the situation seemed, and that there was no reason to look at her curiously, as if anything had been amiss.

"So...What do you think, Ojou?" The Young Chief asked, slyly. "Doesn't Young Master Red Lion look fine, today?"

He watched, as she nonchalantly tried to clear her throat, and with a now-impersonal, imperious glare, answered idly;

"Not bad. Not bad, at all." before walking off, in a lazy manner that was more characteristic of Shin, than her, though almost bumping into a wide wall, which, admittedly, is more like _her,_ than Shin,while she was at it. (Oh, Kami!!! She was staring so _SHAMELESSLY!!! _She just needed to get out of there!!!)

Shin gave it up, a small mysterious smile, playing on his lips, and kept his amusement to himself.

Okay. Maybe this fundoshi thing wasn't so bad.

Maybe.


	2. dorama: Dinner at the Ooedo's

"Yankumi." He heard his quiet voice call her, just as she was about to tell off Minoru and Tetsu, and before she knew it, she found herself apologizing, and sitting down quietly.

She saw a smug smile flash accross his face for a moment, before looking back at her in obvious amusement, resuming his dinner.

Odd. How'd that happen? Since when did she allow Shin _that much influence_ on _her_?

Come to think of it, his voice had the same effect on Minoru and Tetsu. She always had to shout at them, or give them an evil glare, before those two realized their positions, but all Shin had to do was quietly call their name, and they'd settle down.

She watched him secretly, as he ate, listening to the kumi talk about their day, answering a question, every now and then-even talking a little with her grandfather.

With a surprise, it hit her. He had easily won them over. And not just some of them..._all_ of them, even her _grandfather_.

They were treating him as if he was a kumi member. They responded to him, and followed him, without a second thought, without question.

Almost as if he...

"NO!" She shrieked, standing up, a passionate look of denial on her face, panicking considerably.

"Yankumi?" She heard his voice ask, curiously.

She slowly turned her head to find everyone looking at her, wondering at her sudden outburst.

"Uh...nothing." She answered, in a small voice, suddenly ashamed. Ugh. What was wrong with her, anyway?

_What was up with her, anyway? _He wondered, idly, as he chewed his food thoughtfully, keeping half an ear on the conversation around him, nodding politely when he should, answering appropriately, when prompted. 

He wondered if she noticed how _accepting_ the others were of his presence, if not his _influence_ on them, _especially her_-that brought this particular emotional swing, from her.

Then again, although he was pretty much in tune with her on most things...who really knew what her overactive imagination pulled up?

She was messed up, royally, and there was no cure for that.

Then again, it was one of the things that drew him to her in the first place.

He tilted his head, almost imperceptibly, as he continued to eat.

Her grandfather, though, did not miss a thing.

He had always worried about what to do about her. This, his granddaughter, who, despite being intelligent enough, was always showing a complete lack of self-awareness, when it came to particular, personal things that mattered.

Her unconscious outbursts. The risks she took, which were sometimes, unneccessary. Instead of thinking things thoroughly, she often just made up her mind, and did things herself, applying very little thought-or not enough.

She did, however, have excellent instincts.

He watched her, as secretly as she watched her student, amused-pleased in fact, at what he saw.

He remembered how easily Kumiko and the others heeded this young man...without even the slightest bit of effort.

A word, in fact, was all it took.

How surprising to find that of all the strong men who surrounded her, who interacted with her, in this dangerous world their group lived in, that she would unconsciously choose to be tamed by this young man, who wasn't just younger, but physically weaker than her.

Then again, what Shin lacked in body mass and years, he made up for with his many admirable qualities.

He watched as the young man stole glances at his teacher. Not often enough to arouse suspicion, but it was the conscious act of wanting to avoid suspicion that had him thinking...

...was this young man interested in his Kumiko?

Of course. Why else was he here, all the time, for even the flimsiest reasons?

Always reassuring her. Always checking up on her. Cheering her up when she needed it, helping her out every way he could.

Even those stolen looks he gave her when he thought no one else was looking.

"Shin. Did you know that in the old days, Samurai who were unable to restrain their violent, killing urges were referred to as swords without a sheath?" He asked.

Shin looked at the older man, suddenly suspicious, though showing no easily perceptible change in manner.

Only one thought was going through Shin's mind.

He was obviously talking about his granddaughter.

But why?

Did he suspect?

Or, did he already know?

He nodded politely, urging the older man to continue.

"I've been worried about the kind of sheath Kumiko would eventually choose...but it seems..." Her grandfather said, looking at Shin meaningfully. "...that everything will turn out just fine."

Her grandfather knew. And it felt as if...

...he approved.

Wait.

Did her grandfather just imply...?

"The kind of sheath _she_ chooses?" he asked, wanting the meaning clarified. He saw the older man nod slightly.

"And you no longer need to worry?" He confirmed.

"Yes." Her grandfather replied...which meant she had already chosen..._him_? (he just couldn't imagine Kumiko being aware of any such feeling, considering how she acted around..._that cop_.)

"Of course, I'm sure she doesn't realize it, herself, but...she will. In time." came the reply to his unspoken question.

Curious to know how his granddaughter would react, Kuroda Ryuuichirou asked Shin, in an even voice;

"What about _you_, Shin? Have you found _your_ sheath?"

Kumiko gave both men a scandalized gasp.

"Grandfather! He's only 18! What are you talking about! He's not ready for...!!!" she trailed off, blushing furiously.

"Oi. What unwholesome thing are you imagining?" He asked, in a bored tone, though he really wanted to chuckle. "Your grandfather was indirectly asking me if I've met my...match, yet."

"And?" She asked, eyes round, unconsciously hoding her breath, powerfully curious.

"If you hadn't interrupted, I'd have answered." He replied.

"So, answer now." She insisted.

He looked at the interested, eager look on her face, and gave her a smirk.

"Not a chance."

It would be nice if she was in love with him. Then again, even if she didn't, he knew that, student or not, she valued him. She allowed him this much control over her that not even a handful of people had.

And for now...it was enough. It was a good way to start.

For now.

(a/n: what made Yankumi shriek in the first place was how the kumi was responding to Shin, as if he was a yakuza boss. Shin's her star pupil with a bright future, after all. It certainly wouldn't do, now, would it?

Not to mention the rather uncomfortable feeling that he wasn't just being treated like _a _boss, but _their_ boss...which meant...

Marriage. To her. hehehehe.)


	3. dorama: Of Dates and Omiai

JDorama Classroom moments: Of Dates and Omiai

(Earlier that day: classroom)

Noda managed to set-up a group date.

"You'll come with us, won't you, Shin?" He heard Noda ask.

Shin rolled his eyes in reply. As if he had a choice.

Dammit. Why'd they always have to pull him along on these things, anyway? They knew he could care less, when it came to girls, but they kept insisting on taking him. Probably for that very reason.

Then, that idiot came, holding a cactus (for her own incomprehensible reason), and just had to make that dumb speech about falling in love.

Seriously. What was with that woman?

Of course, despite what he privately thought, or muttered to himself about her strangeness, he found himself smiling a little.

He wished he could hit himself, to stop, but that might call the others' attention and make them ask questions.

Really. Sometimes it was enough to give him this rather uncomfortable feeling that she was beginning to rub off on him.

(Later that night: shingumi's group date)

Shin was blatantly trying to ignore them, as Ucchi suggested starting introductions. He heard the girls cheer in reply.

Great. Just great.

"Yay-yay?" What was that? Not to mention the fact that they did nothing but giggle (which, seemed to suggest the lack of anything between their ears), and talk about useless things (which seemed to confirm it).

Suddenly, his eye caught something interesting. He couldn't resist a small smirk, as he brought the other's attention to...Minami.

It was about time, too.

"How dare you guys go on a date without me?!?!"Minami asked, accusingly. The girls could only look on uneasily, as more scruffy-looking boys showed up, who were seemingly acquainted with the rather nice-looking boys in front of them, who denied knowing the others...suspiciously.

He had to bite his the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing, as Noda, Kuma and Ucchi groaned collectively, at being found out.

Well, then. Time to see how Yankumi was doing. After all, there was only one reason why that stupid woman would be in such a good mood.

That cop, Shinohara-sensei. And he already knew where to 'accidentally pass through' with Ucchi and the others.

It was such a good thing that Minami was so...useful.

(a little ways off, from the restaurant)

Kumiko crouched low, behind a wall, sneaking peeks at Shinohara Tomoya, as he waited outside an unfamiliar place.

What could Shinohara-sensei be doing here? What impotant thing had come up during dinner, especially when they were discussing (dare she say it?)...marriage? People didn't usually talk about that-certainly not on dates-especially when it was a rather intimate date between two people!-unless it meant...something!!! (It may be going a bit fast, but if Shinohara-sensei was bold enough to ask her to-aaaaah!!!! she justcouldn't say it!!!)

Unable to take the suspense, she was about to walk up to him, when...

She saw a woman promptly step out the door, and wrap her arm around her (okay, now apparently not her) Shinohara-sensei. Surely, this couldn't be happening, right?

She then asked herself absently, as she panicked somewhat, if maybe this girl was his girlfriend...

...and was surprised to find someone reply "Most likely."

She did a little nervous jump as she saw Sawada Shin (of all people!), standing right beside her, watching-obviously amused at her discomfort-after all, there should be no reason for him to find Shinohara Tomoya's relationship with someone else beneficial to him-as he noted that the detective was pretty popular.

Despair started to well up, as she realized he was merely asking her opinion...for his wedding with someone else!!!

OH! THE TRAGEDY!!!

Shin, on the other hand, felt immensely relieved.

Shinohara Tomoya was involved with someone else. Yankumi had found him out. After having to sit it out with strangers, this was definitely welcome news, if a bit unexpected. He breathed a sigh of relief, as the others had began to make their excuses to go home, which allowed him to walk home with her.

Things were turning out just fine.

(The next day)

"Yankumi was offered an OMIAI?!?!?" The rest of 3-d gasped incredulously, as 2 of their classmates confirmed it to them.

Shin wasn't about to take this news seriously, unless that stupid woman confirmed it.

It wasn't something she'd agree to, anyway...

...not unless the other teachers thought she didn't have a chance. In which case, it would likely steel her resolve, and make her go through with it. So he waited uneasily.

Then again...why should he worry? Anyone good enough, or capable enough would never need to employ an omiai (as much as he hated to admit it, that cop was a good example), to get a girl, and with her personality...?

It was bound to be a disaster.

So, he sat back, as the class cheered her, made fun of her, more or less discussed the possible outcomes of this dumb omiai thing until, unable to take their jibes, she had vowed to show up and dump the guy.

And while even this was turning out just the way he felt it should, he wasn't about to let this...arrangement go unsupervised.

"Hey, Shin. Let's go check this Omiai thing out!!!" his friends whispered excitedly.

"My thoughts exactly." He answered.

(at the Omiai)

As they waited for Yankumi to arrive, Shin was beginning to get restless.

This was not good.

The guy was easy enough to look at. Now to give the woman her due, she looked pretty good, with her hair down and her glasses removed. If a personality transplant was possible, and she suddenly became witty, and a little bit more...uh...standard female (if there was such a thing), this match had possibilitles.

After all, if you ignore the fact that Shinohara had a girlfriend, the cop did seem interested in her. And, well...he...

...well, it wasn't unheard of, for someone to like her. Yeah. That was it.

He watched as she arrived in a kimono (thankfully looking her dorky usual, with her glasseson, and her hair...up. for lack of better description). They were close enough to hear what was being discussed, and it seems the guy was already rising in the ranks at an early age.

Dammit. And he was similar enough to that cop, there was a chance she'd like him, too.

This was not good.

They were talking about nicknames now. He watched, as the guy smiled, finding her and the nickname cute, as Yankumi began to reply.

Okay. There was an expected response to this. He almost smiled when she said it too ( as usual, she had forgotten that she was with regular people, and said "kumicho." Unexpectedly, she managed a save, by saying what she meant was "Kumi-chan." Ugh. She was doing better than expected, in that dorky way of hers, thank goodness). This was followed by the outburst, after a kid insulted her, after she was going all "helpful and sweet" to the kid.

Okay. That was a surprise, but his luck was still good. Much as he didn't want her humiliated, or that guy cottoning to her, he didn't want anyone to suspect her background, either. And because of her lame save, there was Kyoto, asking too many questions.

Shin suddenly felt extremely apprehensive and uncomfortable. He could only hope Kyoto's disinterest in her personal life will hold, and they'd wave away her conflicting answers, to return to the matter at hand.

It was a good thing the vice-principal and his wife left soon after.

Of course, that meant that she would be left...alone...with that guy.

A wave of irritation began to swamp him. There was no way he'd let her off that easily.

And he felt no qualms in letting her know just how he felt about this whole omiai thing.

Shingumi had finally stopped pretending to be discreet, and lowered their newspapers, bigass smiles on their faces...except one.

He stared at her, a hard frown on his face, as she did a double take, upon finally noticing their presence.

To give Kumiko credit, she actually felt her panic increase, upon confirming he was there, too.

Of course, as was typical of her, she didn't really understand why Shin's presence should make a difference to her, if his friends were already there, but that look he was giving her, made her feel mighty guilty...

...but why?

Later, as she closed the door to her room, she let out a long sigh. She felt extremely worn out. Not only did she have to watch what she said the whole night, there was the pressure of Shin's presence, too. He watched her all throughout that date, never taking his eyes off her (or at least, she didn't think he did, since everytime she sneaked a peek at him, he'd catch her at it). To make matters worse, although the date went...okay (she guessed), the look on Shin's face did not improve. Seriously. Why did her going on a date, put him in such a bad mood?

Was he that worried about her getting found out by others? Well!!!

What did he think she was? 7?

Why did what he think matter so much, anyway? Aw, hell.

Might as well go to sleep. She'll worry about telling Kyoto to call it off tomorrow.

But she wasn't doing it for Shin. She just wasn't ready to meet other guys.

Yeah. That was it. Shin had absolutely nothing to do with it. Why would he?

Why would he?

Those were the last thoughts she had, before drifting off to sleep.

(the next day)

"Yankumi's omiai was a success!!!"

He heard the words, and wasn't surprised, though he found the news unwelcome. It really wasn't unheard of.

But what was that look on Kuma's face? And the more he listened to Kuma's excuses (which had seemed to put the class in a similar mood), the better he felt.

He was no longer the only one. Not in this class, at least. Kuma might not understand it well, but he did.

Of course, it didn't change the fact that there was still that other guy to worry about.

Which was exactly the topic shingumi was on, while they were walking home, that evening, while Kumiko was on her date,when suddenly, Kuma let out a startled yell, as some student bumped into him, and ran past all of them...

"What the...?"

(at the restaurant)

Damn. Ijuin really seemed anxious to meet her. He was nice enough, but she just wasn't really interested. She thought about how to best tell him, as she walked up to him.

After all, it was the sort of thing you had to do in person.

She listened, with half an ear, while she was thinking, until he had-in not so many words-told her to transfer to the school he was working at.

WHAT? Who did this guy think he was? Not to mention the fact he was indirectly insulting the school she was working at, while seeming sympathetic at her lack of a choice-as if implying she didn't have what it takes to be accepted somewhere better! WELL!!!

(a/n: isn't it surprising how intelligent Yankumi really is, about everything but her feelings?)

The nerve of this punk. WDF.

(a/n: what da fuck. hehehe)

She felt righteous indignation well up inside her, as what little patience she had, finally snapped.

Better men would never have dared say those things to her. Maybe that was just it. Shinohara-sensei might have been short-sighted a couple of times regarding her students, but he had never made her feel deficient in any way, and he had always treated her fairly, and honestly-without any of the vain, veiled insults this guy was suddenly spouting. She was about to tell him off royally, too, if she didn't get that call from Kyoto-sensei, telling her that the shingumi were caught shoplifting.

So she simply refused him and went on her way.

People who were important to her needed her. That's where she should be.

Ijuin watched her, dumbstruck, as she left.

(at the school, a few minutes after.)

She stared at them, as they looked resolutely at everything and nothing a all, insisting on their innocence. Ucchi had admitted to hitting the manager, and as she expected, there was a good reason. And as she told him off to make him realize where he went wrong, she couldn't help but feel her heart go out to these boys in front of her. She knew there was no need to ask, but she had to ask them. And Ucchi had answered. There was a moment when Ucchi thought she was doubting them. It was at this moment, that Shin had stepped forward, and explained the whole story.

It was after he had explained everything in a seemingly offhand manner that he looked at her. He looked her in the eyes and allowed her to see into him. And this, more than anything, assured her of their innocence.

Because Shin would never lie to her. Because even without words, she heard him, anyway.

"Don't be afraid. You can trust us."

"You can trust...me."

That was what he really wanted to say.

She returned his stare, and said simply, "I believe them."

Shinohara and the other teachers could only stare in disbelief, and/or shock.

And as she defended them, the other 4 boys' confidence began to return, and Shin knew she had heard him.

That she had understood.

And as she explained to the Head Teacher, and the others the basis of her faith in them, she looked at him, that intense look on her face, as if she could see into him, and he knew she wasn't really talking to anyone else.

She was really talking to him. Just him.

He looked back and she kept her gaze on his, allowing him to search her as well, knowing that they would understand each other and there was nothing to fear. That she would never disappoint him.

That they could trust her.

That he could trust her, too.

That she would never let him down, or disappoint him, as well.

"Complete trust."

"You and me."

This was what lay between them, although no words were spoken.

Shinohara-sensei was watching the whole exchange, everything being said, but more importantly, the looks that were passing between Kumiko, the teacher, and that Sawada, her student.

He felt suddenly uneasy and uncomfortable. As if there was something going on, but he wasn't sure exactly what.

That night, as she sat in her room, looking at the tall boy in the picture who smiled approvingly, while standing beside her, and wondered what exactly it was about him that affected her so, and why.

(a/n: incidentally, it was Shin she was looking at. when i paused the frame, the only other shingumi member on that close up view was Kuma.)

How could a word, a look, his very presence, affect her and influence her decisions?

And even as she told Tetsu she had more to worry about which was why she declined the omiai, she couldn't help but glance at the two of them standing beside each other, in the picture (it was so confusing).

Even when Tetsu was vehemently insisting there were other teachers, that 3-d didn't need her, even when he was trying to convince her to take the leadership so desperately, her glance kept going back to them.

To him.

And while she said that she was the only teacher for them, somehow, she knew that, although that was also true, it wasn't exactly what she felt she should've said, only she didn't know what it was.

Up to the point when she told him that she wanted to face them with all her heart. 3-d. Shin. All of them. Her and him. Even that didn't seem so right. It was all so complicated, though there was one thing she was sure of.

She wasn't letting go.

Which found her on her way to Eisho Gakuen, the very next day, to find...

...Shin and the others already there.

(that very moment)

Things were getting hot. The school officials were resolute, and shingumi were getting restless, patience running thin.

Although, for a change, since she had explained things to Ucchi and the others, he knew there was no way the other 4 boys would mess things up...too much.

Of course, he expected her to show up. Any moment now, would be great. Ucchi was already at his limit.

And just as he laid a not-so-restraining arm against Ucchi, he heard her call them.

He smiled at her predictability as he looked at the serious-looking figure, pigtails bobbing, running toward them.

Just in time. Now he had all the time in the world to savor the iminent exchange between her...and that guy.

Despite the fix they were in, Shin was in good spirits. Of course, looking at him, you'd never guess, as his face showed very little expression.

And as she stood there (once again in Yakuza-mode) telling the guy off, he could feel something stir inside him, as well as the others.

She really knew them. All of them. And that they were valued, as they valued her. And as she each appraised them, under the forbidding looks of the other teachers, they somehow felt bigger than they were. Shinier. Cleaner.

More.

And as Shinohara-sensei came to confirm their story, and find the culprit, the feeling was already fading, and they were back to their old selves, relieved that they'd been cleared, but more importantly, that someone...

...someone they valued saw them as they really were.

And while they knew she'd try to tell them off, misunderstanding the reason for their presence...

...it felt great to be able to correct her! (in Noda's case, the added bonus of rubbing Shin the wrong way, by telling her it was all his idea, and that Shin had wanted to protect her, if not spare her the trouble).

Noda hit Shin on the shoulder, and kept looking at him, with an annoying smile on his face, too.

Dammit. Did any of them suspect?

Of course, she had to leave that other guy a parting shot. That she would keep associating with her students, and she was proud to be a teacher at their school.

Shin watched her, his face, finally betraying how proud he was of her.

Shinohara-sensei had a similar look on his face. So did the rest of shingumi.

So, everything went well.

As well as they could, anyway.

(the next day)

Kumiko let out a long, deep sigh. It was a shame, really. Such a nice day, with the Sakura trees in full bloom, a light breeze blowing against her face. So refreshing.

If only Shinohara-sensei weren't...

"Yamaguchi-sensei!" A friendly, familiar voice called out.

It was him!!! Shinohara-sensei!!!

It was his biking day, and he stopped right beside her to thank her for helping with his sister's wedding, and if she'd like to go out to dinner, for the help she gave him concerning it.

There was a long, pregnant pause, as he looked at her expectantly, as if she wasn't quite sure she heard him correctly, the words he said not immediately making sense.

"Your...sister?" She asked, realization dawning, her face slowly breaking into a bright smile.

AH!!! SPRING HAS REALLY COME!!!

Well...it really was a great moring!!! Not only was the wedding thing clarified, but Shinohara-sensei asked her out to dinner (just the two of them!!!) as a thank you!!!

Fight-OH!!!

She couldn't help but feel immense joy bubble up from inside her, warmth suffusing her whole body. And just as she exclaimed (with a great deal of zeal) how happy she was for the invite...

"Yankumi!!! Don't make me jealous!!!" came Kuma's booming voice, as he grinned widely at her (of course, it was obviously a joke). With a great deal of trepidation, she turned to find 3-d cheering amidst catcalls, and a very disgruntled-looking Shin, glaring back at her (who didn't seem to think anything remotely hilarious about the situation).

Which, as expected, sent her a fresh wave of panic, all over. Like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

And as she nervously made her excuses (as was her dorky usual), she told them to run off with happiness with her, and Shin found he couldn't really begrudge her this little thing.

Oh well. If the cop ever made good on that date, something could be done about it, when the time came. He smiled, as he turned to run after her, as well.

A regular day at Shirokin. And with her around, nothing was really that regular, anyway. And it suited him just fine.


	4. manga: All because of a photo

Manga: All because of a photo.

Shin tried to ignore the rather large dog that had waited for him at the corner, but knew deep down that it was futile. The dog was quite tenacious and insistent, like most of the people around the woman who owned it.

He knew it.

Humoring it once was a time too many. And while he did nothing to encourage it, it seemed to like him. Coming over to his place suddenly. Hanging around him whenever he visited. Really.

Fuji was such a strange dog.

Maa…considering who its owner was, he imagined this is about as normal as it could get.

Even now, it was making exaggerated gestures, trying to make him understand something. Like, to jog his memory to remember it, and make him come along.

And yet, instead of ignoring it, which was definitely the smart thing to do, he couldn't help but look at the kind of belt it was holding out.

Riiiiight. A dog collar. What else could it be? And even as the dog tried to whisper something to him (Really. Such a strange dog), the sound was so suspiciously pervy, it just pissed him off. Probably had to do with that collar and how he got it.

And if that dog was anything like the Young Chief…he could almost guess.

Of course, unfortunately, like the Young Chief…Fuji just had to have something that would catch his interest.

It seemed like…a photo of that idiot, on her hands and knees. Wait…She wasn't naked, was she? Was that why Fuji was hiding her body? And those were definitely bare arms and legs!!!

Although…this was likely a trick. He just couldn't imagine her doing such a thing…and be naked. It was just too unlikely, but still…

Ugh.

Shin wanted to smack a hand against his forehead. Really. To be interested in seeing that dumb woman…in that pose…possibly naked…

But the knowing look on that stupid dog's face was just annoying. Great.

Apparently there was no other choice but to follow. If he ever wanted a good look at that picture, that is.

And so, they ended up in some creepy, old mansion, with a cat, a mouse and five other people.

Nobody really knew each other, so no one really talked much.

Each person was assigned their own room. Shin was only thankful he didn't have to share one with the dog. He just wanted to sleep, already.

Then, suddenly, he woke up with a start, at the sound of a woman screaming, and they found the mouse dead.

And apparently, he and Fuji had an alibi, because that weird dog crept into his room while he slept, climbed onto his bed and stayed there.

But, really. Who else would it be but that cat, right? Nobody even needed it to admit to it (which it did, anyway), and so they found themselves back where they started.

Well. That was a relief.

And, before Fuji had finally left him to go home, he had gotten the picture.

As expected…it was a trick. Sure, she was in a provocative pose…

…but she was still wearing her usual jersey.

They were rolled up, though. Which was why her arms and legs were exposed.

Why? What was the point of all that, anyway?!?!?!

Then again, if the things she did actually made sense, he probably wouldn't find her half as interesting.

He smacks a hand over his face.

Really. He was in love with _such_ a dysfunctional woman.


End file.
